Only Time Will Tell
by itscauseyoureafuckinelf
Summary: During Emma's month long stay with the Weasley's, she finds herself having feelings for her best friend, George.  Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.
1. Emma Juliet Featherstone

"Mom! Have you seen Paddington?"

"No, honey, I haven't. I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

"Thanks!" I shouted back down at her.

Paddington is my owl. I named him Paddington after a character from one of my favorite books from my childhood [i]Paddington The Bear[/i]. Yes, I named him after a fictional bear, but hey I was little and my mom read me Muggle books back then.

I got him just before I moved to London with my family from the States. We moved from our town in Ohio so that I could go to my dad's old school, Hogwarts. Well that, and my dad had gotten a new job at the Ministry. My mom was a Muggle and had grown up in Ohio and met my dad when he was on business for the Order of the Phoenix. After they met my dad offered to be a full time Order representative in the states, and transferring over to the states Ministry.

I had just finished putting some of my things in my trunk, when Paddington finally flew in my window.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you, Paddington!" I told my owl as I shut him in his cage, just for safe measure.

You see after I was done packing I was going to be going over to The Burrow to spend the rest of the summer, and go to the World Cup with, my best friends Fred and George Weasley. All I had left to find was my bikini. I couldn't wait. I hadn't seen them in a month. One whole horrible month where I'd been stuck in the States, with my family.

*Flash back to the Hogwarts Express first year*

I hadn't been in England long enough to make any friends so, I was trying to find an empty compartment. Luck have it I found one. As I was trying to lift my trunk up onto the rack (which was no easy feat, being just short of 5 foot then), when the twins happened to be passing by. Seeing that I was struggling they opened the door, with their own things in hand, and offered to help me. I was a little thrown off at first, seeing how they had asked at the same exact time, saying the same exact thing, something I would soon grow used to. After I recovered, I gratefully accepted their offer and asked if they had anywhere to sit.

"No, we haven't actually-," One of them started off, as he lifted one end of my trunk,

"We were hoping that we would be able to sit here with you" The other went on, grabbing the other end of my trunk.

"This compartment is much to big for little old you anyways" They both finished together. Yet another thing I would get used too after a while.

"I was hoping you would stay too. I feel like this is going to be an interesting train ride boys" I told them with a smile.

"I'm Fred, the better looking twin, and this one over here in George" Fred introduced them as they put their own things up on the rack.

"Well Fred, the better looking twin, and George, I'm Emma"

After we introduced ourselves, all kinds of questions about America were asked by the twins. My accent having given me away for being American.

"Why are you in England?"

"What's America like?"

The questions went on and on.

After I answered all their questions I had my own, mainly about siblings and such, already knowing most things about Hogwarts and England from my Father.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"What are their names?"

"Are there anymore twins?"

"How old is your sister?"

"Does Ron really whine that much?"

They answered all of my questions with out any hesitations.

Of course there were plenty of jokes played on me. We became fast friends after that. I was sorted in to Gryffindor (my dad was so proud being a Gryffindor himself) and the twins joined me not long after. From then on we've been pulling pranks together and getting in trouble.

*Back to present day*

Finally, after tracking down my bikini I was ready to go. It was now about 3:00, they weren't expecting me for another half an hour so I made myself some pizza rolls. One of the perks of living with a Muggle mother, I got to eat a lot of foods that wouldn't be found in the wizarding world.

By the time I was done eating, I checked my outfit in the mirror, once I was happy with what I saw, I yelled for my parents to tell them that I was leaving and they'd better come and say their goodbyes.

"Mom! Dad! Come here, I'm leaving for The Burrow!"

After about 5 minutes they were both finally with me by the fireplace.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you at Christmas." My mom said as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Mom, can't breathe."

"Oh sorry honey," She said patting my shoulder.

"It's OK, mom. Just next time remember that I need to breathe in order to come back." I told her with a smile. She just swatted at my shoulder and moved over so that I could give my dad a hug.

"Bye daddy, I'll miss you."

"Bye Emma. Here's some money for your school things and throughout the school year. I'll see you at break" He said all of this while handing me the money and giving me a tight, although not bone crushing, hug.

"Thank you daddy. I'll see you guys soon" I said as I pulled away from my dad and into the fire place.

"Don't give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to hard of a time now" My mom scolded me once I got in the fireplace.

"I'll do my best." I told her with a cheeky grin.

My dad sat my trunk length wise beside me and handed Paddington in his cage to me.

"Bye guys." I said just before I took a handful of the powder in to the fireplace and shouted "THE BURROW!"


	2. The Burrow

"Oomph", said I said as I tripped over the fire grate in the Weasley's kitchen, the Floo Network always made me a little dizzy.

"Emma, you're here!" Said Molly Weasley coming over to hug me as I stood there dusting off my clothes. "It's so nice to see you again dear."

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley" I replied giving her a hug.

Mrs. Weasley hugged me back with a smile and said "The twins are up in there room doing who knows what, so you can just go on up."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for having me over by the way" said I with a returning smile, trying to drag my trunk up the stairs, it was packed to the brim with all sorts of things, making it far to heavy for my small 5'4" frame.

"Oh it's no trouble dear. Here, let me send that up for you." Mrs. Weasley said, sending up my trunk to the twins room with a flick of her wand.

"Thank you, I'll just go up to Fred and George's room. I'm sure they know I'm here now." I said over her shoulder on my way up to the twins' room.

Once I got to the first landing I jogged the rest of the way up to their bed room, I'd really missed them.

"Freddie! Georgie!" I yelled with a big smile opening the door to my best friends room and walking inside, "I've missed y-" but I was cut off by one of the twins tackling me into a hug.

"George! You big oaf, get off of me!" I said giggling.

"Oh you know you love it darling" George said me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Can't. Breathe." I said for the second time in about 15 minutes.

"George, I think you'd better get off her, I'm not really in the mood to move dead body all because you're fat arse crushed her" said Fred standing over us,with a grin plastered on his face, waiting to give me a hug himself.

"Fine, fine." George said getting off of me, then extending out a hand for me to grab.

"Thank you!" I said laughing as I accepted George's hand getting up, and wiping George's spit from my face with my free hand and then on to my pants.

"That was rather gross George", I said as I licked my other hand and smeared it on his face.

"Gross Em" George complained wiping my spit from his face.

"You asked for it"

"How?"

"By planting that nasty kiss on my cheek! Now, as I was saying, before you so rudely tackled me, Georgie boy, I've missed you guys." I said giving Fred his hug.

"We've missed you too Em," Fred told me, returning the hug and picking me up to spin me around in a circle, making me laugh.

"Couldn't tell", I told the both of them through my giggles.

Fred, having finally put me down, wondered back to his bed where he was before I had arrived, looking around the room I found George messing around with some sweets at his desk by the window.

"George, what are those?"

"These, are called Ton-Tongue Toffees-" George started.

"As soon as you eat one-" Fred continued.

"Your tongue starts growing getting longer and heavier by the moment." George went on.

"That's what's we're hoping to happen anyways." They finished together.

"So I take it that you haven't tested these on anyone yet?"

"Well we have, but the results haven't been what we're hoping for." George answered.

"Well, who have you tested them on then?" I asked the pair.

"Ourselves of course, love." Fred answered.

"I see, planning on testing them on anyone else anytime soon? And I'm not offering myself up."

"Well, when we go to pick up Harry for the World Cup, we're going to drop a few in front of his cousin-" Fred started to tell me.

"And, with what we've all heard from Harry about how greedy his cousin is-" George went on.

"He'll be sure to take them all before anyone else has the chance and eat at least one-" Fred said.

"And his tongue will swell, he'll be taught a lesson, free test on the product and the Muggles freak out. It's brilliant boys" I finished for the both of them.

Soon we started to talk about the World Cup and who would we thought would win.

"The Irish are going to win, but Krum will catch the snitch" Fred said.

"Oh really now?" I asked.

"Yes, really. The Irish are brilliant, but Krum is the best seeker in the world," George told me.

Unlike the twins, I didn't really fallow Quidditch all that much. I like it and all, I always have a great time at games and cheer Gryffindor on like crazy, but other than that I don't really take that much interest in it. I did how ever know that Krum was the worlds best seeker right now, not to mention quite good looking from the pictures that I've seen in The Prophet Sports section.

"He's not that bad looking either" I stated getting an odd look from George.

"What did you just say?" He asked quickly wiping the look from his face.

"I said that he's not bad looking." He scoffed at that. "What's it to you anyways if I find someone decent looking?"

"He just doesn't want you to turn into a fan girl isn't that right George?" Fred asked him with a look. I was starting to get more confused by the second.

"Yeah, that's it" George replied quickly turning back into his old self.

I decided it was best to just end this increasingly awkward conversation and changed the subject to Harry's rescue.

"So boys, when are you going to get Harry from his own personal hell?"

"Next Sunday evening by Floo.I can't wait to see the looks their faces when we show up in their fire place." Fred told me, I could see the excitement in his eyes.

It was Saturday evening now, so in about a week Harry's relatives were going to get one of the biggest shocks of their lives. If they weren't traveling by Floo I would have insisted on going with them. I only use Floo when I have no other means of transportation. I couldn't wait till February when I would turn 17, and would be able to Apparate.

"You'd better use our three way mirrors so I can see everything that's happening while you're there!" I told them.

Our mirrors were kind of like two way mirrors, only instead of two mirrors, there were three and we could all talk together and see two faces on our mirrors, or just one on one. They came in handy during pranks. Oh the things you can find in Wizarding Pawn Shops.

"Don't worry Ems, we wouldn't let you miss out on seeing all that." George reassured me.


	3. Oh George!

"So, Ems, what did you do while stuck in Ohio" George asked me.

"Besides missing us like crazy" Fred added on.

"Well, most of the time I was completely bored. I did get some shopping for new supplies"

"And just what sort of [i]supplies[/i] did you get? Fred asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Just some more dungbombs, biting tea cups, wet start fireworks, the old favorites." I replied the same sparkle in my eyes as well."Did you guys come up with any new inventions while I was gone? Other than those toffees?" I asked the pair.

"Well we've come up with this potion-"George started off.

"That, when taken-" Fred went on.

"Will make your skin turn the color of your mood for two weeks."

"Kind of like those Muggle mood rings?' I asked them.

"Yes, and there's no way to wash it off.-'

"Only way to get rid of it is through this paste type thing-"

"It's kind of like a lotion-"

"As soon as it's rubbed into the skin, you'll return to your normal coloring." George finished with a grin.

"I love it boys. Have you had any victims yet?" I asked.

"We slipped a little bit into dear Ronniekins Pumpkin juice at lunch, but it was only enough so that it affected his face. He didn't notice it for a good 5 hours." Fred told be.

"We picked a good day to do it, it was the day Hermione came." George said, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"I bet his face was changing colors all day!" I said.

"With his mood swings, especially around Hermione, the potion couldn't pick just one color." George said through his laughter.

"It was like a bloody rainbow!" Fred said laughing at his memory of Ron's rainbow face.

"I wish I could have seen that!" I said while I was clutching my sides from laughing at the image I had created of Ron's face changing color all day without him knowing. "How long was it till you gave him the lotion? I asked, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, after I had stopped laughing enough to be understood.

"Mum made us give it to him when he found out." George,answered, also wiping tears from his eyes.

"She almost murdered us so we had no choice." Fred went on.

"We wouldn't have given it him at all if we didn't have too." George finished finished for his brother.

"We could always slip it into his drink the first day of term" I suggested with an evil grin.

The twins seemed to think this was a good idea, for Fred and jumped on to Georges bed, were the both of us currently were, and with George gave me a bone crushing hug.

"We knew we loved you for a reason" The said together.

"All because I'm good with helping you think of pranks?" I asked, looking at them, pretending to pout, but really trying not to laugh.

"Of course not Em, you know better than that" Fred said with a roll of his eyes, moving back to his own bed.

"Could have fooled me" I said sticking my tongue out at them.

Just then my stomach growled.

"Some one's hungry" They said in union laughing at me.

"When am I [i]not[/i] hungry?"

"Well, never" George answered, "You eat as much as we do, and as often as we do, and yet, you stay so small" he continued while pretending to stroke his invisible beard, "How does she do it Fred?"

"I don't know, wild sex maybe?" He said, while also stroking his "beard".

"Damn, you've caught us. I knew he'd find out one day George!" I said dramatically falling against his chest, with my hand clamped on my forehead. It took a second, and by second, I mean just a second, for him to start playing along.

"At least were out in the open now! Now Fred, after Ems and I having been apart for a whole month, would you mind leaving so we can get the whips and chains ready? We're long overdue for an "adventure"" He told a very stunned looking Fred, at the end he looked down a winked at me for added effect.

"Oh and Fred, could you send the whipped cream up? Preferably the kind in the can? I feel like being messy this time Georgie" I said winking back up at him, the both of us trying terribly hard not to giggle at the look of Fred's face.

"I'm just going to be leaving now..." He told us while, very quickly, leaving the room.

As soon as we were sure he was out of ear shot we started rolling on his bed, laughing uncontrollably and clutching our sides.

We eventually calmed down enough to talk.

"That was too good Georgie. I though he was going to lose it at "whips and chains"" I said still giggling slightly.

"I can't believe he stuck around long enough for you to request-"

He was cut off by Fred coming back into the room, apparently having forgotten something, with his hand firmly over his eyes, saying "I'll only be in here for a minute, I've just forgotten something. So if for the time being you could please stop whatever dirty things you're doing that'd be great." It only took about another 30 seconds for him to find what he was looking for and leave the room. As soon as he shut the door, I looked at George and started banging on the head board saying just loud enough for Fred, who I knew was still in the hallway from the sound of his footsteps, to hear.

"Oh George! That's just the way I like it!"

He grinned trying not to have another fit of laughter over what had just happened, what I was doing and the look that was probably on Fred's face right now, having heard his foot steps stop. He was probably frozen in the hallway, feeling both shocked and disgusted.

"Oh Ems! Do that again!" At that point we heard Fred running down the hallway, trying to get as far from the room as possible.

Then we broke down again in to fits of laughter.

"We can have so much fun tormenting him with this George!"

"He'll be horrified for the rest of his days Em. You're bloody amazing." He told me giving me a kiss on the cheek. Not like the nasty one from earlier today, but a normal kiss. I felt my skin growing hot under his lips and my heart started to speed up a little. *Why is a small kiss on the cheek making me react like this?* I thought to myself.

"Kids! Dinner!" I had never been so grateful for a dinner in my life. I needed something to distract me from these weird thoughts.

***George P.O.V****

"He'll he horrified for the rest of his days Em. You're bloody amazing." I told Emma giving her a kiss on the cheek. I felt her cheeks growing hot, and my heart started to go just a smidgen faster as it always did whenever I was hugging her or even touching her. It all started in our fourth year. That's when I started to like Ems in a more than friendly way. I always tried to push those feelings to the back of my head though because I knew she would never feel the same way.


	4. Quidditch

As the days went on I slowly forgot about those few awkward seconds with George.

Until we decided to go swimming.

It was breakfast time about a week after I had gotten to the Burrow, and we were all trying to figure out what to do that day.

"How about Hermione and I watch you all play a few rounds of Quidditch before lunch then we can all go swimming down at the pond?" I suggest while stuffing pancakes in my mouth, looking around the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hermione and I, knowing we wouldn't be playing any Quidditch, decided to just go ahead and put our bathing suits on under our clothes. As we walked up stairs we started talking about who we thought would win the little game that was being set up down in the field.

Once we reached the landing of the twins' room, Hermione and I parted ways, her heading to Ginny's room, and me into the twins' room.

A few years ago, might have been the summer before 3rd year, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to just let me stay in the twins' room whenever I was over. They thought that this arrangement was better than me sneaking out of Ginny's room to go to the twins' room to plan pranks and then tripping over nothing and waking up the whole house. I told them that I was simply testing gravity and didn't mean to take down the family portrait in my attempts of finding something to hold on to so I wouldn't hit the ground, and that gravity was still working just fine.

They didn't by it.

So, from that summer on, I've just been staying with the twins.

Once Hermione started staying over it made the arrangement of me staying with the twins even better.

Seeing how all three of us wouldn't fit into a bedroom made for one...and still have room to move.

After moving around some things in my trunk, I finally found my bikini. I had gotten it a few days before I came over here. I loved it. It was about 4 different patterns, starting off black and white checkers, then black sequins, then purple and black zebra print with purple and black cheetah print under that. The bottom was the same only the pattern went diagonally across. I loved it.

For some reason I couldn't help but hope that George would love it too.

*What is with me? First I blushed when he kissed my cheek, and now I'm hopping that he'll love my bikini. Something is not right here* I thought to myself as I pulled my shirt back over my head. It too, was new. It was a simple white, tank top, with a hand making the rock on sign on the front.

I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and went back down to the living room where I knew Hermione would be waiting for me.

Our walk out towards the field was silent, the nice kind of silence, not the awkward strained kind.

When we first stepped outside we could already tell that playing Quidditch wouldn't last very long, seeing how it was super hot. By the time we got to the field, I had already broken out into a light sweat. When I looked over I saw that they'd wasted no time in starting a match. In the heat of the summer, plus playing, the guys had gotten so hot that they'd taken off their shirts. I looked up and caught George's eye and smiled and waved, my heart did a little flip when he smiled back, to busy playing the game to wave back.

*What was with that? Arg this is so confusing! He's my best friend! That's it! Oh wow, Quidditch does a boy good. Stop! You can't think that!*

I must have been thinking for a long time because next thing I knew the match was over and George had flown over to me and was trying to help me off the ground where I had chosen to sit.

"Em? Em? Ems? Emma Juliet!" Now that last one got my attention.

I shook my head a looked up to find a shirtless George waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry George, what where you saying? I must've zoned out" I apologized to him.

"I was saying" He started sticking his hand out again, to help me up, "That it's time for lunch" he finished while pulling me up effortlessly.

"Oh good, I'm freakin starving!" I replied, dusting any dirty off my bum.

"How are you hungry?" He asked me "You ate like five pancakes at breakfast AND you just sat down and watched us play for a good 3 hours" *was it really three hours? I'd been thinking for that long, about George?*

"So, I still had to walk up all the way up stairs to your room, rummage through my trunk, change in to my bikini, walk back down the stairs, walk out to the field and sit down. That takes a lot out of a girl" I joked with him as we walked back towards the house.

"Oh yes, I can see how all that WALKING would take a lot out of you shorty" He laughed while picking me up fire-fighter style, which caused me to shriek and start hitting him.

"George! Put me down!" I told him.

"But you told me all about how all your walking took all of that energy out of you, so I just thought that I'd help out an carry you back" I could tell he was grinning as he said this.

"You just wanted to have my bum in your face didn't you Georgie?" By the time I said this, we were already half way to the house and I'd stopped hitting him.

"Oh yes, you've caught me Ems, that's all I've ever wanted" He said giving me a light tap on my bum.

"Hey! No need to go hitting it!" I told him while resuming the hitting of this back. Then, decided to return the favor and smacked his bum.

"Hey!" He complained to me, "Why'd you do that?"

"You slapped mine to I slapped yours. What goes around comes around Georgie boy" After I said this he reached the house and he was setting me back down on my feet so that we could both eat.


	5. Down to the Pond

Once lunch was finished and everyone was changed, we all headed back outside to head down to the pond. I, being too lazy to actually walk down there, had jumped up on George's back.

"Do you even realize how lazy you are?" George asked me, lightly laughing to himself, as he walked us down towards the pond.

"Yes, I do. But, you'd think that after all these years that you'd realize that I just don't care" I answered him tapping lightly on his chest and sticking my tongue out.

"Now what were you laughing at Georgie boy?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He replied, chuckling a few times again.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't mind telling me about it now, and, you wouldn't have just laughed again" I said, "So, it must not be "nothing""

The two of us were quickly falling behind the others lost in our own little world.

"It is though"

*Yeah right*

"Riiiiiiight. You know that I'm going to get it out of you at some point right?"

"You can try"

"I won't just try Georgie, I'll succeed" I told him tapping his chest again, secretly liking the feeling of his chest against my palm.

*Wait. Did I [i]really[/i] just think that? What's happening to me lately?*

"I'm sure you will Ems"

"I will Forge, just you wait and see".

"Whatever you say"

Finally we made it to the edge of the pond were our towels and such were already waiting for us, thanks to Mrs. Weasley for sending our stuff out. Everyone else was already in the pond splashing around, not even having bothered to wait for us.

After George put me down, I made my way over to my towel which was right in between his and Fred's towels.

Once I got to my towel, I started to take off my shorts and such and could feel someones eyes on me. I had a feeling who it was, or who I [i]hoped[/i] it was.

*Emma! Stop thinking like that! He's your best [i]friend[/i]! Nothing more.* I thought to myself, trying to regain my composer, while pulling my long hair up in to a pony tail to try and keep it out of my face. As I did this, I looked over my shoulder to see if my suspicions, and hopes, were true.

*Georges Point of View*

We had all just finished changing into out bathing suits and were heading down to the pond out back when Ems jumped on my back.

*Of course she'd be too lazy to walk.* I thought to myself rolling my eyes and laughing lightly.

"Do you even realize how lazy you are?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do. But, you'd think that after all these years that you'd realize that I just don't care" She answered lightly hitting my chest and making my heart beat faster.

"Now, what were you laughing at Georgie boy?" She asked me.

She was the only one allowed to call me Georgie boy... and actually get away with it.

"Nothing" I replied, laughing a few more times.

I knew that she was going to start getting agitated over the fact that I wouldn't tell her about how I was laughing at her laziness.

It was much more fun to keep it from her, than to actually tell her, even though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't mind telling me about it now and you wouldn't have just laughed again" She said, "So, it must not be just nothing"

We had quickly gotten lost in our own conversation and everyone else was already down at the pond stripping down to their bathing suits.

"It is though"

*It's really not even all that funny.*

I found her annoyance but funny and cute at the same time. But hell, I found everything she did cute, even when she was eating like a total pig.

"Riiiiiiight. You know that I'm going to get it out of you at some point right?"

"You can try"

*I wonder how she's going to try and get it from me this time*

"I won't just try Georgie, I'll succeed" She told me tapping my chest again.

"I'm sure you will Ems"

"I will Forge, just you wait and see"

"Whatever you say"

*She's going to forget about in five minutes*

By this time we had made it to the edge of the pond were every one's towels and such had already been sent out by mum, gotta love her for sending our stuff out. I wouldn't have wanted to have to carry Ems, Ems stuff and my stuff down here. I feel like I'll end up being the one to bring all three of them down when ever Mum doesn't send out our stuff.

Of course no-one else was up by their things now though, them all having already gotten into the pond.

After I put down Ems, I made my way over to my towel which was right next to her own towel.

I looked over and saw her taking off her tank top and shorts and caught her looking over her shoulder at me as she put her hair up. I must have been looking for longer than I thought. I quickly turned around taking my shirt off.

I could have sworn I saw her blush when I turned away though.

This made me smile a little to myself.


	6. Splashes

The next thing I knew, George's hands were around my waist and he tossed me over his shoulder.

"George! What are you doing?" I screamed at him as he was running towards the water laughing.

"Well, Ms. Featherstone, I'm about to toss you into the water" He answered still laughing at me.

"Oh no yo-" It was to late to protest. He'd already thrown me in.

"George! You did [i]not[/i] just do that!" I yelled as I emerged from under water.

"But I think that I did" He stated right before doing a cannon ball into the spot right next to me.

By the time he had emerged from under the water, I was standing behind him waiting to make my move. I was going to dunk his ass for tossing me into the water.[s]Sure I liked the way his hands had felt around my waist[/s]

*Emma Juliet Featherstone! You have to stop thinking about [i]George Weasley[/i] like that! He is your [u]best friend[/u] in the [i]world[/i]! And besides that doesn't make up for him throwing you into the water* A little voice inside of my head said.

*You're right it doesn't* I said back to the voice, *Oh great, I'm talking to myself.*

I didn't have time to keep thinking like that though, for George had just come out of the water and it was time for me to attack.

"George! Watch out!" I heard Fred scream from where he was on the other side of the pond having a splash fight with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Wha-," George tried to question, but didn't get to finish as I had just jumped on his back.

"Hahahaha, you should have known better than to throw [i]me[/i] into the water Mr. Weasley!" I told him right before I sent him underwater once more. I tried to book it (well in a way), but dear old George had grabbed onto my ankle, rooting me to the spot. I let out a groan; I should have known this would happen.

You see, every time one of us starts one of these stupid play fights I suppose you could call them, they don't end after the other one retaliates. They can last for a little while. Out longest one happened last year right before Christmas break. It lasted a good three days. My hair turned so many different colors in that short amount of time.

Anyways, I still tried to get away before he came up, even though I knew it was useless to try.

"Fred! Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Someone grab my arms please! Pull me free of this evil boys grasp!" They all just laughed at me, knowing better than to get in the middle of one of mine and George's "fights".

"No way in hell Em! We know better than that. Last time I tried to help you, George turned my hair green for two weeks!" Ron yelled over at me.

By the time Ron had finished what he was saying though, George had risen from the water and pulled me up with him by the ankle he still had in his grip. He was so much taller than me, and had such long[s]muscular[/s] arms, that he was able to hold me up by said ankle so that we could at least look each other in the face.

"George! Set me upright at once!" I demanded of him, with my arms crossed over my chest. I chose my words carefully, knowing that if I had told him to just put me down he would have dropped me into the water.

"Hm," He started off "Let me think about that"

"Forge!"

"Ems!"

"Set me up right! Please!" I demanded again, tacking on please at the end to hopefully help my chances in being put back in the water.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll just keep you like this for a few more minutes"

"Georgie, please set me upright, all the blood is starting to rush to my head." I asked of him. It was true though that all my blood was going to my head. He had me up in the air for a few minutes now.

I didn't actually expect him to put me down, with a look of regret for keeping me up like that for so long. Given the look only lasted for about 15 seconds, but it still graced his[s]lovely[/s] features.

"Thanks for putting me down" I said, while wobbling a little bit and gripping my head as all the blood rushed back threw me.

"Yeah, sure" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder to try and steady me. My skin started to tingle at his touch for some reason that, at the time, I couldn't understand.

After I was back to my non-wobbly self, everything went back to how it normally would in the pond for George and I. Well, as normal for anything involving the two of us [i]could[/i] be. The only difference was that we were somewhat more careful around each other, and some smiles, not always of the evil kind like when we would be about to dunk someone, passed between the two of us.

At some point in the afternoon though, I felt myself being picked up by both my ankles [i]and[/i] arms which had been out in the air from me trying to block a splash.

"Ahh" I started but then saw the two people holding me were, and got really worried. "Gred! Forge! Put me down! What are you two going to do?" I asked them, as they started to swing me between the two of them.

"Oh nothing Em, just fling you into the water" Fred calmly answered me, as if we were discussing the day's news.

It didn't have time to yell at them though because they had already flung me in. And once I re-surfaced, Mrs. Weasley came out telling us it was time for dinner.

"I'm going to get the two of you back later. Remember, I know where you sleep" I warned the two of them, an evil grin plastered on my face, signaling with my hands that I was watching them I walked to my towel. Once I had my towel pulled around me, and George's was around him, I jumped back onto his back.

"Are you really doing this again Ems?" He asked me.

"What more did you expect from me?" I asked him back, giggling. After that it was silent between the two of us as we walked up to the house so we could stuff our faces full of Mrs. Weasley's amazing food.


	7. Nighttime Conversations

At dinner that night any feelings of awkwardness between George and me from our afternoon at the pond were forgotten and we were back to acting normal around each other again. We were having fun teasing Ron at dinner time and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, Georgie Boy, do you and your dear twin over there Freddie-" I started to ask, but was rudely interrupted by Ronald.

"How do you get away with calling them Georgie and Freddie? If anyone else even tried that they would be yelling at them to stop within a matter of seconds"

"Well Ronald, they just seem to love me more than most people and let me get away with things that other people just wouldn't. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" cue death glare towards Ron, " Do you and Fred plan on betting at all at the Cup Monday, George?"

"They most certainly will not! And, if you're thinking about doing some betting of your own Emma, which I know you are, you can forget it! You're all three underage!"

"Oh come on mum-" Fred started what would no doubt be a losing battle.

"Can't you let us have any fun?" George finished, but all that achieved was Mrs. Weasley getting louder and angrier.

"You can have all the fun you want as long as it's LEGAL! And, as far as I know, underage betting is ILLEGAL!" She screeched at the three of us.

With each word, the three of us sank deeper and deeper into our seats. Mrs. Weasley got scary when she was yelling from anger. Her eyes would get all bright and her hair started to get big. It was a sight to see if you weren't the one being yelled at...

Lucky for us Mrs. Weasley seemed to be done yelling at us, took our plates away and told us all to go to bed.

I could tell that all three of us were thinking that it was insanely unfair that all because of one question we had to go to bed. Not like that was going to actually happen, but still, it kinda sucked.

As we were walking up stairs, George and I in front of Fred, Fred had the nerve to ask if we would still be betting Monday. Having ears like a hawk, Mrs. Weasley heard and could be seen at the bottom of the stairs yelling at us again. Since I have such short legs and can't run very fast, George tossed me over his shoulder and ran us up to the twins room Fred hot on our tail.

Once we got back to the room, George tossed me on to his bed and started to tickle me with no mercy.

"George! George! Please stop! I can't breathe!" I begged of him, but all that happened was that he started to tickle me even faster.

"George please! Have mercy on me!"

George, considering that he actually stopped, must have taken mercy on me and my aching sides.

While I fought to get air back into my lungs, George told me "That's what you get when you get us yelled at Ms. Featherstone"

"You know I didn't mean to get us yelled at Mr. and Mr. Weasley. I was just asking a simple question"

"I know, but still, think before you speak next time" Fred told me with a small smile on his face. George just chuckled at the thought of me actually thinking before I spoke as he got his pjs so he could go change.

"Fred, when have I ever done that?"

"Well, never but, you could start"

"That's not going to happen. I'm just one of those people that was born without a filter from mouth to brain"

"I know" He answered "and it gets you into trouble all the time Ems. But, as long as you use it for good when it's needed during pranks, we won't have any problems" He told me while he patted my head like a dog.

"Haha Fred, haha"

He just stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at him like we were three years old. George walked in right as we were going "meeeeeeeeh" at each other. We weren't mad at each other or anything, it was just fun.

"I don't even want to know" He said as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper as Fred went to get his pjs and go change. With one final "meeeeh" he was gone before I could retaliate.

"You're really a handful Ems."

"And why is that Forge?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Well no, but I'm just curious as to A) why you would randomly say that and B) what your reasons are. Can you turn around real quick so I can change?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"No problem. I have no real reason for saying so, but what's wrong with a little randomness in life?" He asked.

"Well nothing" I answered as I finished tying the string on my shorts. "You can turn around now" I told him as I flopped down next to him on the bed and Fred walked back in.

"Damn it Fred! You walked in right as George and I were about to have some raunchy sex" As soon as the words left my mouth Fred's face turned beat red and he started opening a closing his mouth like he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what to say.

"P-p-please don't you guys. It's been a long day, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed without having to worry that my best friend and my twin might start getting kinky in the bed next to me" Fred pleaded with us.

"Fine, fine not tonight. I guess we'll just have to wait for another night Ems," George told me trying not to laugh.

"Damn. I was really looking forward to tonight" I said with a fake pout on my face with only made it harder for George to not laugh.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night. Remember, no kinky sex." With that Fred turned off the lights, turned on his side so that he couldn't see us, and tried to go to sleep.

"I told you that we could have fun with this" I whispered into Georges ear right before we both burst into silent laughter.

"I wonder how long we can make this last" He whispered into my ear, raising goosebumps on my arms, after our laughter died down.

"Hopefully till at least Christmas, maybe longer if we play it up right"

"Good"

"So, you never did tell me what your reasons were for me being a handful"

"Hm... I've got an idea, how about I tell you one reason a day?" He said with a yawn. Which, of course made me yawn before I could answer.

"Alrighty, for each reason I'll tell you...well, what could I tell you that you don't already know? I mean I tell you everything"

"Well," George started with a yawn, "You could tell me one thought you have a day"

"Alright, that sounds fair enough" I said. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"So, before we fall asleep, reason number one as to why you're a handful: You're hard to keep track of. One minute you're there and the next you saw something shiny and went to go and check it out"

That last part earned him a small slap on his chest. "One thought that I had today was more of a memory than a thought. I was thinking about last Christmas break when we had one of our little "fights". You remember the one were you turned my hair about 50 different colors?"

"Yes, yes I do" George told me laughing lightly at the memory. "What even caused that little, as you put it, fight?" He asked, "Because I don't even remember"

"I don't either George. But for now, lets just go to sleep and ask Fred about it in the morning. Sound like a good idea?"

"Yes, yes it does" He replied as we got comfy in his bed and we went back to our normal sleeping positions of me using him as my pillow and him wrapping his arm around me like he was protecting me. I started sleeping in his bed 4Th year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and I was way to scared to sleep alone, I slept in Georges bed in this same position. Ever since then I didn't sleep right in my room or my dorm.

"Good night bestest friend"

"Good night to you too, bestest friend"

And with that we drifted off into dream land.


	8. True Feelings

The next morning I woke up to find Georges arm still around me and a smile on my face. I had had the weirdest yet best dream last night.

It was a simple dream really, just George and I dancing to some wonderful music. It was one of the best dreams because I had I felt happy during the whole dream and had a huge smile on my face. That was also why it was such a weird dream. I decided not to focus on the weird and only the happy.

I think that my dream was the reason behind me, an anti-morning type of girl, waking up happy.

The longer I laid there thinking about my dream, I realized that I was still cuddled up next to George, with is arm still around my body. I found myself not really caring though and just stayed where I was lost in thought.

After another 15 minutes of me thinking, I felt George stirring beneath me.

"Good morning Ems" George croaked using the arm that wasn't around me to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning" I replied turning my head so that I was looking him in the face.

"Why in the world are you up before Fred and I? Normally you're the last person in the whole house to wake up"

"I dunno, I just kinda woke up"

"Why do you look so happy though?"

"I had a good dream is all."

"Care to share?"

"Maybe later" I replied with a smile. "But for now I need to go and shower before there's a line"

"Alrighty" George said as he moved his warm arm so that I could get up.

"I'll be right back" I told him as I grabbed everything I needed to shower.

"I'll be here, and Fred might be conscious" He replied with a small smile.

I just smiled at him as I walked out and quietly shut the door so that I wouldn't wake Fred, and anyone else who might still be asleep, up.

*George's point of view*

As Ems walked out of the room, Fred woke up and I started to think about the past few days and how much fun they had been,

"You know you have to tell her how you feel at some point George" Fred told me.

"I know, but, as I've told you each time you bring up my feelings, I don't want to risk our friendship. We have such a good thing as friends and I don't want to make her feel weird. I mean, she probably wouldn't want to sleep in bed with me anymore. Then we would both lose sleep since we don't sleep right apart." I defended.

"You don't think that as your twin I know these things? Of course I do. But I can tell that you're starting to have stronger feelings and won't be able to keep them from her much longer. I don't want you to end up getting hurt if she finds someone else. Remember what a wreck you when she dated Brian, that Ravenclaw, last year? It's going to be ten times worse the next time she gets a boyfriend"

Once he brought up Brian, my face turned to stone. I hated that guy for getting to hold her and kiss her and hurting her in the end. I was happy that she was happy when they were going out, but it still hurt. In the end he couldn't accept how close we were and didn't believe that we were only friends. Once he found out that we slept in the same bed, the guy lost it and broke up with her. Of course I was there for her and her shoulder to cry one while Fred went and gave him a piece of our minds...and a black eye.

"Don't bring that bastard up. He hurt her so badly."

Right as I said this we heard footsteps that no doubt belonged to Emma.

As soon as she walked in the look that had settled on my face went away and broke out into a smile.


	9. What do you want to do today?

"So, George, Fred, what would you two like to do today?" I asked the pair as I entered the room, freshly showered but back into my pajamas since I forgot to bring some to the bathroom with me.

"Well," George said, "I was thinking I could help you out with learning to fly, Em, while Fred goes-"

"While I go work on some more order forms for the joke shop since mum burned all of ours." Fred finished for his twin in a hard voice.

"Alright, Em you finished getting dressed and I'll go shower," George said. "Or, if you want you can join me in the shower," He added with a huge wink my way.

Knowing that he was referring to the other day and how we had scared Fred for life, it took everything in me to not giggle.

"I think I'm good this time, George, I'm sure we'll be getting dirty later anyway," I finished what I was saying with a wink similar to his.

I looked over at Fred who had a scared look on his face. I was sure that he too was remembering the other day when he heard George and me pretending to get it on.

I grabbed the clothes that I would need to learn how to fly and asked Fred to leave the room while I changed out of my pajamas and into the shorts and tank top.

"I'm decent, Fred, you can come back in!" I yelled at him through the door.

"Mmk," he answered while opening the door and walking to his desk to start on order forms again.

"Mind if I help while I wait for George to get back?"

"Not at all. The more help the better, actually," he answered me.

Several minutes later George walked back into the room, shirtless with his hair dripping.

"Forgot my shirt."

"No, really? Just thought you liked walking around shirtless!" Fred said.

"Emma likes it, don't ya Em?" George asked with a wink like the one from before.

"Oh yeah, I do," I answered. It wasn't a lie though, I hadn't been able to stop staring at him since he walked in.

_Emma! Stop it! You can't do this, you can't _think _like this! He's you're best friend for fucks sake!_

I was forced from my thoughts when Fred accidently hit me on his way out to shower.

"I say we wait for Gred to get done showering, go eat breakfast, then I teach you how to fly. What d'ya say?" George asked.

"Sounds good to me," I answered.

"You still have put a shirt on, mate," I pointed out after a while of just sitting there, playing with his hands while we were sitting on his bed.

"I know."

"Don't plan on changing that, do ya?"

"Nope."

"Alright then."

"Is that all you think-."

"OI! Put a shirt on, George, so we can go eat!" Fred interrupted as he walked in from his shower making both of us jump about a mile in the air.


	10. Big Moment

"Yeah, Fred, we'll be right down." George said to his brother, "I just want to finish this conversation with Em."

"What kind of conversation would make you miss out on food, George?" Fred asked.

"An important kind." George answered and Fred left the room giving his twin a look that said they would talk about this later.

"Back to what I asked before Fred walked in," George started, "how do you think of me?"

I turned beat red and looked down to his hands that I had started to play with again and shrugged. I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," George started clearing his throat, "well, you see, um, ."

He said the last part so fast I had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said, I kinda like you as more than a friend." George told me quietly while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, you see George, ." I said my cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

I gave him a warning look and repeated myself. "I kinda like you as more than a friend, too."

It wasn't till that moment that I was 100% sure that I liked him and once I said it, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Before I wasn't being 100% honest with George or myself and now that I was, it felt great.

Next thing I knew George gave me the biggest hug he'd ever given me. And I hugged him back as tight as I could. We just stayed like that for a minute, both of us grinning like fools.

"So, now what?" I asked him once we had separated.

"I'm not sure, but I say we go and get breakfast and then talk about it. Cause even this great news can't change my current need for food."

"'Current need for food?' George, you always have a need for food." I told him laughing.

"So do you! You eat more than I do!" He responded laughing a little himself. Soon we were laughing so hard we couldn't stop. By the time we calmed down we were laying down on the bed next to each other.

"Breakfast then we'll talk?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, smiling like an idiot.

With that we got up, George finally put a shirt on, and we headed down to the kitchen. Half way down George took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

Once we got down stairs the table was almost empty. The only two people still there were Mrs. Weasley and Fred.

"What took you two so long?" Fred asked. Then he looked at the grins on our faces and at our hands and his mouth made an 'O' shape and he went back to his food.

Mrs. Weasley, having noticed that we entered the kitchen looked at us, then our hands, and then got up and sped-walked to us. Once she got to us she put her arms around us and squeezed.

"OH I'm so happy for the two of you! It was only a matter of time! Come and eat!" I hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley this happy in a while.

George and I sat down next to Fred and started shoving food down our throats. We were both very hungry and very anxious to have our talk.

"So, my dear twin, was this the conversation that I interrupted earlier?" asked Fred.

"Yes, yes it was," answered his twin.

As we finished our meals, George and I went out to the field to talk while Fred, with a look at his twin that said 'we're going to talk about this later', went to work on more order forms for the joke shop. 


End file.
